Cracked Mask
by KilluaZoldyck66
Summary: (SasuNaru, Ninjaverse, mask!Naruto/ Smart!Naruto ) Sometimes, in order to survive the cruel battlefield of life, you have to lie. Lie to your friends, lie to our allies and comrades. Because it's better to fake a smile than see them cry. Everyone thought they knew him, but what would they do if that boy was different from what he seems? And worse, what if he left?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ...I have my.. cat?**

**Warning: Yaoi (further chapters), a little angst and dramatic, different Naruto. **

A young boy stood still on the top of the Hokage's Monument. His dull azure orbs staring throughout the village, blond locks swaying with the whistling wind.

_"Kit."_

A voice that only the boy himself could hear called out with a low growl. The voice echoed through the boy's mind yet he didn't move nor flinch.

"What is it, Kyuubi?" He asked, voice low. The voice he had held something that one person wouldn't immediately decipher. He had always used that kind of voice when he was serious, when he was furious.

_"Why are you here?" _

That one question made the young boy's fingers twitch. Slowly, his lips parted, a bitter smile creeping upon his face.

"I'm leaving this place in three years." He told to the demon that resides within his inner consciousness.

_"Are you giving up?"_

The young boy just turned his back from the scene of the happy village that treated him in a way that was anything but happy. "No." He replied. "And I'm not running away either." He added before the demon could ask.

_"Then what are you doing?"_

The voice growled. Yet under that tone, there was that thick strand of concern.

"Setting my self free. They'll soon banish me once **they** come for you. I'm tired Kyuubi. Just how painful do you think it is to pretend, laugh and smile when all you wanted to since you were a child was cry?" He asked, the bitter smile growing from his face.

_"Then why do you need three years? You could just leave now."_

The voice asked yet again.

The young boy just shook his head as if the voice inside his consciousness could see it. "I want them to believe that I.. was some useless, loud-mouthed, brat who brought nothing but bad luck and trouble. So once I was gone, they'd feel happy." He muttered.

_"How.. HOW CAN YOU CARE FOR THEM?! THEY WOULD HURT YOU EVERYDAY, KIT! THEY'D MAKE YOU CRY, ATTEMPTED TO KILL YOU, SCARRED YOU.. SO WHY?! WHY DO YOU-" _The demon boomed.

"Because my parents sacrificed their lives to protect them." The young boy answered back.

The demon didn't speak. He couldn't. All this time, he knew how the young boy felt. The resentment and loathing that filled the young boy's heart was incomparable to the hatred the demon felt toward humans.

The young boy hated everyone for not noticing just who he was…

..Who he was under that mask.

The young boy wanted to hurt them, wanted to kill them.

He lost his parents because of them.

So... why is it that someone just can't see through the crack of his mask?

Why is it that they don't see him for who he was?

Why do they hurt him when he, himself, was a living sacrifice to contain Kyuubi so the demon wouldn't go on a rampage and destroy the world?

Why can't he hurt them?

Because his parents had sacrificed their lives for them.. he just couldn't.

Why would you ruin a thing that made your parents die with a smile?

* * *

(A/N: *eager and pleading eyes* So, what do you think? *imaginary fox tail wiggling* Should I kill the plot bunny or feed it with love? Lol. Okay, anyhow. *clears throat* What do you really think of this new story? I seem to really look incredulously at Naruto -a lot- when I'm watching the anime, wondering how he was so happy-go-lucky with all the dying characters.

Ryuuga: Because he was born that way, idiot.

Me: Hey-... Why are my favorite snacks on your hands?

Ryuuga: ..-takes a bite-

Me:... Three seconds, Ryuu.

Ryuuga: -runs-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**(A/N: Hello minna!~ -dances around the stage- So you see, I had planned to update this earlier but.. I just.. uh.. –gulps-**

**Ryuuga: OH please! -does a very girly gesture- Just tell them that you were hyperventilating and you couldn't quite use your voice right now all because of those female dogs who dared to piss you off! Also, your body is aching all over to the point that breathing feels like scratching sandpaper on your throat! And your upper part of the body is rather filled with pain, thanks to those freaking female dogs! Damn, I swear you have to pay back the debts for destroying the whole room! –crosses arms over chest-**

**Me: -silent- Uh.. Yeah, that's what happened. –stand on the middle of the stage awkwardly- **

**Ryuuga: Their waiting, woman. (May I note that this character –Ryuuga- is pretty bipolar)**

**Me: -shrugs- Okay! Everyone, here is Chapter Two of Cracked Mask!)**

**Disclaimer****: ..LOOK, FLYING UNICORNS! –readers look at the sky- -runs away-**

**Warning****: Smart!Naruto, Swearing (for 13-year-old brats that means a lot), Spoiler, drama queens, Yaoi (comes in later) ! :3**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

The thirteen year old boy sighed. It was another morning for his excellent performance of acting. And for him, it was pretty tiring, considering how he has to plaster the stupid grin on his face. Slowly sitting up, his blue eyes blinked twice before his mind had rid of his drowsiness. His face was devoid of any emotions and to say it in the simplest way… His expression was blank. The way he moved was like a cold-hearted robot who had been accidentally dropped on earth and yet the way he moved around the small apartment was utterly graceful and smooth. He opened his cupboard and observed the ingredients it contained. However, all that was left was a cup of ramen.

He groaned.

He would really love to eat other foods but seeing as to how the villagers wouldn't even give him a 'positive' reaction, he doubted that they were going to give him some good food. That situation was what led to his 'friends' thinking that he was obsessed with a mere cup of trash. Swiftly grabbing the Ramen Cup, his right hand worked on the hot water while his left hand gracefully prepared the cup.

**'Oi.' **Was the demanding sound that came out of the fox demon that he had inside his inner consciousness. Seemingly undisturbed by the sudden demanding sound that came from the demon, he replied back.

"What is it?" He asked, voice low and mature. A voice that would only resonate in one's ears that lets them know how much of experience and knowledge the young boy had.

**'You usually wake up earlier than this. Why the fuck did you wake up 3 hours after the regular time?' **The nine tailed demon asked in a demanding way. Yet deep inside the young boy's mind, he heard the silent question that asked: 'Are you okay?'

He snorted and poured the boiling water over to his Ramen Cup and huffed out a sigh. "I don't know." He muttered. He immediately got the image of Kyuubi raising a brow at his statement. "Lately, I've been getting way too tired and exhausted. Hell, even you must've realized it. Before, if I walk inside this small apartment, I would continue with the act for 1 or 2 hour/s. But now.." He trailed off. The demon narrowed his eyes in a very accusing manner.

**'Now, as soon as the door closes, you drop the act. And fuck, you even have a few slip ups when you're with those scums!' **The demon roared. The blond-haired boy just bit his lip at the mention of 'scum'. That was how the demon referred to his 'friends'. Ah, wait, scratch that. The nine tailed demon would always refer to Fake-Naruto's friends as scum.

Slowly mixing the contents of the Ramen, his eyes were set down straight pass said Ramen cup. His expression tightened in a stern way and he harshly whispered to himself, well aware that the demon knew what he was saying.

**"Just three more years, and you'll be free, Namikaze Naruto." **

The so-called, 'Number One Prankster of Konoha' dashed stealthily above the roofs of the villagers' house. His pure cerulean eyes narrowed in concentration while his fists clenched tightly. Why can't he?

_…Why can't he?!_

WHY CAN'T HE SMILE?!

WHY IS HIS MASK NOT WORKING?!

He growled at the mere thought of what had happened before he left the small apartment. He stood before his human-sized mirror and he calmly stared at his expression and appearance. However, when he decided it was time to wear the mask, he couldn't. He was very frustrated, confused, and angry. That mask serves as the barrier from the people who tries to worm themselves in, yet now, what is he to do when that barrier was starting to break?

**'Calm down, brat!'** The demon said loudly. All actions halted as Naruto panted heavily, one hand leaning on the tree he had leaped on. "Why.. can't I?" He asked breathlessly, his chest heaving up and down as short and heavy pants escaped his lips. Even the demon didn't know why. Recently, the thirteen year old Jinchuuriki was starting to crumble down. Even he, a demon who had surpassed human years of life didn't understand why.

Naruto's knees gave in and he was left sitting on the thick branch of the large tree. Kyuubi repeated the same supposed-to-be comforting words while Naruto tried his best to pick himself off the ground. When Naruto seemed to think of complicated things again, the nine tailed demon decided to speak up.

**'What right do you have to live if you aren't strong enough to take on the challenges that's being thrown to your face?'**

Being a demon that had surpassed a human's life span, he had learned things through experience and never had he once gave up. This time, he decided to help the child. After all, it was _his _fault that the villagers treat Naruto differently. The blonde flinched, his gears working its ass off. And just like one would lighten up a candle, the young boy's face brightened up with determination. It wasn't the same stupid grin he always had, it was a genuine smile to thank the old fox. His lips tightened and his eyes shut close as he decided to wear the mask he always had.

And just like how curtains would fly open as they showed the actors, his cerulean eyes snapped open with the same immature, childish, and foolish aura.

"Ah! I almost forgot!" He all but said in a loud voice, getting into the act. "Team 7 has a meeting on the bridge and I have to be there! Or else Sakura-chan wouldn't be so impressed of me!" He loudly said, running to the direction of the meeting place where his team met. Nevertheless, he inwardly growled as he said the words 'impressing Sakura-chan'.

He wasn't an idiot to the extent that he never knew he had no chance on the Uchiha fan girl. She was all, forever dedicated to the Mr. Know-it-all-yet-doesn't-know-it-all. He inwardly groaned at that. It was a hassle to shout at every ear that he likes Sakura. He was good enough with being friends with the sweet hearted girl.

Biting his tongue when he saw the usual jet black and cherry pink hair standing from where he ran, he repeated the words the old fox had said. This wasn't the time to mourn over such things.

Sasuke Uchiha's head snapped to the direction of Naruto when he felt something weird. Something that resembled pure…

..disgust..

..loathing..

..pain..

Yet the raven haired boy didn't know what it was. It couldn't be the useless dobe.

It just couldn't be.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**(A/N: I officially proclaim that I love ending chapters of Cracked mask with 'Couldn't' or something like that! So what do you think? –dances around—OWW!**

**Ryuuga: I TOLD YOU TO SIT DOWN AND REST! YOU'RE NOT IN THE CONDITION TO DANCE WHEN YOU CAN'T MOVE PROPERLY, LET ALONE SPEAK PROPERLY! I EVEN DOUBT THAT YOU ARE HAVING AN EASY TIME BREATHING!**

**Me:…-ignores Ryuu- -walks to the plot bunny and pets it- Thank you for those who reviewed! I appreciated it! –gives heart shaped cookies to the pink rabbit- And for those who reviewed… -rainbow colored cakes, cookies, skittles flew everywhere- FOR YOU!~ 3)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: No. :/ -rain cloud hovers over head-

**Warning:** Swearing, Yaoi (FURTHER), DRAMA ;) Short chapter L

**A/N**: So there's this reviewer who asked whether it's gay or not.

Simple.

Yes. There would be graphic, hot, steamy, nosebleed-making sex on further chapters between two boys. :P

Well, I am very thankful for those who reviewed! ^_^ I was jumping and bouncing everywhere as I read your reviews! Keep them comin' and I might update earlier. :3

-o-o-o-o-

-a few weeks after the last chapter- (**I'll be ending this reminiscing part here in this chapter **^_^)

Uchiha Sasuke's head snapped to Uzumaki Naruto's direction as the blonde continued to grin stupidly, walking in a slow pace as his hands were shoved inside his pockets. As soon as he saw the blonde, he (Sasuke) had to admit that there was absolutely something wrong with the blonde. It wasn't usual that his teammate –and don't even talk about how he referred to him as a teammate because you'd receive a chidori if you did- would slowly, quietly, and _sadly_ make his way to their meeting place. But being the bastard he is, he shrugged it off.

"You're late, dobe." Sasuke all but said as the blonde approached them. And he was expecting the retort.

The word 'smartass' or 'teme'.

He waited.

And waited.. yet..

Nothing came.

"Oi, usurantonkachi," He called out, getting the attention of the pink haired girl who was busy swooning and flirting with him. Just as Sasuke noticed, Sakura noticed it too.

Naruto Uzumaki. Disheveled clothes and messy hair. Eye bags under his eyes and soreness and redness of the usually bright and pure cerulean eyes. Posture slumped. Lips forced into a grin.

"MORNING SAKURA-CHAN!" He greeted.

Happily?

No.. it was more like.. faked.. and forced. Also, the scratchy feeling in the voice of the blonde did not fall on deaf ears. Sakura immediately perked up at this and worriedly glanced at the blonde. He looked bad, sick and tired. Naruto looked paler than Sasuke could be and what scared them was the fact that it was as if the blonde was trying his very best to just stand.

It was as if..

…the blonde was to collapse and give in at any time.

Unbeknownst to them, the blonde was having an inner battle with Kyuubi. The Kyuubi had been way too worried about his well-being for the past few weeks and just as the demon had predicted, he got to this state. In the state as to where he was emotionally, physically, mentally and utterly _exhausted._.

It had been the worst that could happen to him as he continued to stress himself with the effort of training to leave Konohagakure soon. But that wasn't coming for a few years more. So with great effort, he dragged his tired ass to stand up and walked to this place. As for the inner battle, that would be the question as to '**Why exactly he was here.'**

And before he could even tell himself to calm down and relax, Sakura asked the question that he didn't want to hear right now.

"Naruto, are you okay?" The pink haired girl asked, snapping Naruto out of his inner battle.

Now he knows why.

Now.. ..he knows. These people, his teammates in Team 7.

..despite not knowing who he really was, they tried to care for him.

They tried.

And sad to say…

…that they _failed._

A very forced smile etched out on the blonde's face, further shocking the two ninjas. He nodded eagerly and put on a thumbs-up, ignoring the fact that his head just spun around as he nodded. And just like that, he made an excuse to leave.

The next day, he acted normally.

The next day, he continued with the act.

After 10 months, he still survived with mere acting.

After 2 years, he still survived with the cracked mask alone.

And now that his only best friend who he believed was able to see through his mask had left..

… he decided it was time for his departing too.

It had been hard for him to just leave the pink haired girl alone as he realized how the girl must have felt as the love of her life left for vengeance. And it would probably be harder for her now that she's left alone. So with great reluctance from the fake-Naruto, he left.

He left with the wish of making thing easier for all of them. He left with the promise of erasing the existence of Naruto Uzumaki and creating the existence of Naruto _Namikaze._ He had left with the wish that he would _never _come back in this place.

So after 4 years, he felt horrified.

He felt horrified because his wishes which were burned to ashes..

..had returned, haunting his every memory as the _new_ him fell into fate's mischievous hands.

-O-O-O-O-O-

A/N: -bows down the floor- IIIII AAMMMM VERRRYYYYY SOORRRYYY IF ITTTSSS SHOOORTT! –cries and whines- YOU SEE, IT ISN'T EVEN THE TENTH CHAPTER YET AND THE WRITERS BLOCK JUST TORTURED ME! –cries harder- o I ran out of the idea and my hands were moving on it's own! :O So after listening to music and thinking of the plot, things came charging into me like bulls who saw me as the color 'red'. And boy was it exciting. Just to warn you, I'd probably make no sense on the next update because the exams would probably burn my brain and melt it.

And..

For the next chapter, there's this little twist as to where I enter the story with three twins who would support the plot. So I'm just warning you that I might get sidetracked (I easily go to the right when I'm supposed to go left).

So then, I would try my best not to focus the spotlight on my OC. :/ Thank you very much for those who would continue to read this despite this message! :D I appreciate it, really! I would be giving you anime figures if I just can.. so let's stay with the imaginary first XD –throws GAARA, SASUKE AND NARUTO PLUSHIES-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four (Edited)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.

**Warning: **Swearing, Yaoi (further), drama, OOC, Violence

**A/N: I sincerely apologize to everyone who I kept waiting for the next chapter. There was an accident that… just… you know.. shook me up. And, I'm well aware that I deleted the earlier version of this chapter because it didn't satisfy me, so, here's the edited version.**

**I plan to keep the mystery going on. So please don't get way too impatient. It's a part of the plot.**

ON TO THE STORY!

**Chapter Four: "Healing wounds is simply waiting for time to pass by, but the thing that hurt the most is the fact that it leaves a scar..."**

**-After four years, Naruto: Age 21 -**

The Kumogakure Nin ran, he desperately ran in hopes to lose the demon who was chasing him. Saying demon wasn't literally saying that there was some unidentified creature with horns chasing him from hell but from the intimidating presence he can feel, there had to be no other suitable description for it. Sweat began to trickle down the man's chin as he gripped the scroll closely to his body, all senses heightened and alert. Based on his observation, the demon was far from him, way too far if you ask him, but the fact that he could feel the eerie aura that came from the demon from that distance, he could tell that merely standing a few feet away from that demon could lead to an immediate death.

The ninja also knew that he was being chased because of the thing he held; a scroll that was to be delivered to Sunagakure. He had to pass by Konohagakure in the process which they had received the scroll from, now all that's left was to go the Land of the Wind. So when he had reached the Land of the River, he had started realizing that a demon was chasing him. There was only a small distance between the Land of the River to the Village Hidden by Sand, still, his panic had been ruining his thoughts, therefore almost making him incapable of thinking straight. Once he caught a glimpse of the village he was dreaming of reaching, he suddenly felt something.. sharp touching his neck. Also, something other than his sweat started to pour down. His eyes looked down only to meet the color that meant something close to 'danger' or 'war'.

Red.

His eyes widened as the weapon, which he noted was a large scythe, dug deeper in his skin. Then, a girl's voice called out to him.

"Give me the scroll." She commanded. From the reflection the Kumogakure ninja can see, the girl was around 23 and she wore a black mask –like an ANBU's- that had the symbol of a flying serpent. Her eyes were the color of dangerous silver and she wore a dark cloak that covered her whole body and hair. The only thing he could make out was that the girl's pale complexion from the hand that gripped the sharp scythe near his neck. All that running, panic, blood gushing out his neck, and the intimidating aura and evil chakra, made him faint. Not until the girl continued the job of cutting his head off his body. The Kumogakure ninja's head rolled off, a few feet away from the body and no later than a second, it vanished into thin air. The girl stared impassively at the glittering ashes and ignored it, walking over to get the scroll.

"Mission Accomplished." She mumbled, her white with a tint of cyan chakra hovering over the blood soaked scroll. Slowly, she pulled off her hood and removed her mask, revealing a young pale face. Her midnight blue hair was messily tied in a bun, some strands of her hair framing her beautiful pale face and most of it covering her right eye. If you look closely, her hair had the tint of the slightest silver.

"**Kurama**, I know you're there." She muttered softly, shutting her eyes close.

Another figure stepped out, wearing the same cloak. However, the mask the man named Kurama wore had half of it covered in black and the other part with blue fire. A pair of mismatched eyes stared defiantly at the girl. Crimson on the left, azure on the right.

"I don't see why we should use our code names, **Akira Uzumaki**." He replied smoothly and formally, approaching the girl who merely shrugged, the scythe in her hand slowly decreasing in size, appearing to be a short dark rod. Then she sighed and smirked, her features changing into that of a mischievous child.

"So, **Naruto**," She started, somehow obeying the condemning statement that Naruto said about using codenames. She then took out the scroll surrounded by chakra. "Have you heard of the news?" She asked excitingly, throwing the scroll up and catching it. Her eyes matched the stubbornness of '**Naruto'** who just grunted and removed his mask.

Shoulder length blond hair with a few red strands framing his face, wild and feral expression in the form of a frown, sharp canines that poked out of plump lips, sun-kissed skin that would remind you of caramel, crimson colored orb on the left, pure azure eye on the right, three dark whisker marks adorning each side of his cheeks that is like that of a fox's.

He was utterly good-looking.

_Like his father._

"Stop mocking me." He stated coldly, voice low. "And yes, I've heard of shit." He added, leaning on his left foot and holding his hip in an arrogant way. The blood soaked scroll then was thrown to Naruto who easily caught it with one hand and eyes closed.

"I've read it." Akira said, and as if on cue –which might really be on cue-, the white chakra disappeared. "Just make sure to return that to Mr. Racoon and come back home, the triplet are waiting for me and _they_ are probably waiting for you too as the current head of the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clan." She continued. Slowly yet beautifully, her body distorted into a beautiful ice blue dust.

"See ya later, cousin." She said arrogantly.

Naruto rolled his eyes and looked down at the scroll which was still stained with blood and frowned.

"Gaara hates it when blood is spilt unnecessarily. He'll scold Akira _again_."

-To be continued-


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**"Who am I, Who was I?" **

**A/N:** Thank you for those who reviewed at the last chapter : )

Tsubakigirl: So you see, the reason as to why the chapter was short was because of my 'depression state'. Once I get depressed or mad, it equals to short chapters with some errors. So to compensate for that, I decided to upload one more chapter.. ^_^

clio1111:.. First of all, I wanted to thank you! :D –hugs- Your review helped me a lot! Your question will be answered in this chapter so don't worry. :3

IWishIWasACheescake: You'll be seeing the rest of him soon, so rest assured! :D

P.S: I noticed how serious I was on the last chapter XD, My best friend who was nagging at me for being depressed bought HAPPINESS! And _sweeet mama!_ She bought me **ice cream!** SO when you're mad, just eat ice cream. Then you'll cheer up! XP Also, the chapters has titles that doesn't connect to the chapter at all. It's just random thoughts and ideas. ._.

Disclaimer: NO.

Warning The usual, and swearing.

On to the story~

-o-o-o-o-

-In a large village, South West of Sunagakure- (I suggest you check the geography for better understanding)

Akira huffed out in annoyance as the Tsukiyomi triplets stared impassively at her with the hint of a not-so-amused expression.

"You killed someone.." The boy who was in the middle of the age range of the triplet began.

"…_again?_" The youngest supplied incredulously, raising a brow.

The midnight blue haired girl sighed and rubbed her hand on her face. She dropped down to the seat behind her and clicked her tongue.

"We couldn't fucking risk any information leaking out to the other villages, especially Kumogakure since they're bond with Konohagakure is close, okay?!" She defended angrily, scowling at the blinks she received from the triplet, except the oldest of the three.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice?" The oldest asked the other two.

Both shook their heads which earned them an annoyed groan from Akira.

"After Naruto's disappearance, things have been heated between Konohagakure and Sunagakure. Especially that Gaara Subaku who had once been a Jinchuuriki became the Kazekage, how do you think things are between them now? He was thankful for Naruto being his friend and changing his view of life, now that he's _dead_ in the eyes of Konohagakure, who do you think does he blame for Naruto's fake-death?" Akira asked, not breathing once as she stated her thoughts.

"…Konoha." The oldest of the triplet answered smoothly.

"**EXACTLY!** Naruto was and _is still _an important friend –and nothing more than that- for Gaara! Gaara blames Konoha for not realizing the fake façade Naruto had put up on his entire life! And he blames them for making Naruto lead to that decision of leaving Konoha and killing and erasing his very existence from earth! So when Kumogakure decides to personally give the scroll to the Kazekage himself, there will _and I swear there will_ be some spying! We cannot trust any villagers allied with Konohagakure right now and from what I could see, Naruto's previous influences on the other villages lessened the allies of Konoha! The man that Kumogakure sent to give the scroll was a spy, I did some background check, or rather, interrogation to prove my point. So I didn't murder him for mere fun! I might do that sometimes but hey, I value humankind and their interesting and disgusting nature, **UNDERSTOOD?!" **She breathlessly yelled at the rapidly blinking twins.

"The question now is that why were they going to spy on Sunagakure. No one should've managed to prove that Naruto is alive and kicking." The oldest bluntly pointed out, ignoring his two idiot twins who just turned to him.

"Well at least I could answer that." A voice spoke up from behind everyone in the room. All eyes turned to the smirking blonde who lazily raised a hand in greeting. The attention was then focused to Naruto as he spoke his answers.

"First of all, no. They had no suspicions of my status, whether if I'm alive or dead. What they're suspicious about is the thing that was clearly stated in the scroll." He explained, sitting down opposite to Akira.

"Also, I have presumed that _that_ was your reasoning so Mr. Raccoon did not get mad. Nice explanation though. Seriously, you value humankind?" He snorted at the flashback of the previous outburst.

The youngest asked. "What exactly is in the scroll?"

"The scroll contained a very disturbing news from _that village_." Naruto bit out.

Akira took matters in her own hands as an evil and cruel aura hovered and surrounded Naruto as he mentioned those two words.

"The scroll included something that shocked the villagers of Konoha itself. It seems that Itachi killed the Uchiha clan for the sake of protecting Konoha itself rather than any useless or brainless rumors of entertainment. The Uchiha Clan was planning on a Coup de tat against the village. Itachi Uchiha being the loyal ninja he was killed his own family for the-"

"For that place full of shit." Naruto intervened, his fist balled tightly, a scowl marring his features.

The twins gave Naruto an understanding look then Akira continued. "..So another news was that Sasuke Uchiha—"

Naruto's eyes dulled and darkened, fists shaking with rage.

"—killed Orochimaru and searched for his brother, in hopes that he could send his brother to hell. Then the truth sprang forth and they both came back to Konoha." She finished, throwing her head back with a tired sigh.

"So to make it simple…" The youngest of the triplet concluded.

"Itachi wasn't the bad guy, Sasuke killed a devil, Sasuke searched for an angel playing as the devil, and found out about said angel's heroic acts. Then they lived happily ever after in that place full of shit?" He asked.

"No, not exactly." Naruto spat, smirking in a twisted way, his eyes seeming far like with cruel reverie.

"The thing is that Poison Joker, an S rank criminal is going after the Uchiha's Sharingan. And the problem is our target is Poison Joker himself." He stated blandly.

All eyes narrowed. Each of them knew that this means nothing but trouble. Going after their target who is after the Sharingan which is in Konoha..

To simply put it, they are going to Konoha.

"So that was the reason for the suspicion." The youngest mumbled.

"Since Sunagakure was not really an ally of Konoha, they are weary of the possibility that Sunagakure was supporting and defending Poison Joker." The oldest concluded.

"Which isn't true." The middle twin finished.

The 21-year-old blonde laughed, his sharp canines glinting dangerously.

"Boy, this _is_ tragedy." He stated while his cousin, Akira, snorted.

"Damn, now we got some assassination in a place where it couldn't compare to trash.. It's worse than the assassination we did in that blood stained place you know.." She thought out aloud.

Then, all sarcasm died out as serious thoughts began to run around their brains.

This tragedy might lead to something more unexpected than they could see…

Every pair of eyes settled back on Naruto. A silent and understandable monologue-like flash back replayed in their minds.

-o-o-o-

The triplets..

Kurosu Tsukiyomi, the oldest, 23 years old, long silver hair that's waist length, two shoulder length bangs framing his face, one of it covering his right eye, dark cyan eyes, the most dangerous, the cold and silent genius of the group.

Kuro Tsukiyomi, 22 years old, shoulder length silver, untamed hair that spikes up wildly, two bangs framing his face, cold ice blue orbs, the twin who whole heartedly obeys Akira, kind, yet the deadliest of the triplet.

Kazune Tsukiyomi, the youngest, 21 years old, short and tamed silver hair that perfectly frames his dark ocean eyes, (like Mikoto's hair –Mikoto is Sasuke's Mom-), the wildest, noisiest and caring of the triplet.

The Uzumaki's..

Akira Uzumaki, the oldest along with Kurosu, 23 years old, midnight blue hair that is messily tied up in a bun, threatening silver orbs, has the ability to change eye color due to emotions felt unknowingly taken from father's side, the most sarcastic, blood lusting, only girl of the small group of assassins.

Naruto Uzumaki, the youngest along with Kazune, 21 years old, shoulder length blond hair, red highlighted shoulder length bangs that frames his face, sharp teeth in an animalistic way, the only tan skinned boy, dark whisker marks adorning each sides of his tan cheeks, mismatched eyes, pure azure colored eye on the right and crimson colored eye on the left, the most threatening and dangerous of the group next to Kazune, the most sarcastic.

All five of them had one thing in common. They had felt loneliness, solitude, sadness, isolation, alone, rage, loathing and abhorrence. They had an unbreakable bond that no ordinary people could understand. They kept each other strong by their odd ways of comfort and confrontation.

And lastly..

..because they had the strength that no ordinary humans could obtain..

..**like a demon.**

-To be continued-


End file.
